


Gambit

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [146]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: gam·bit (noun): a device, action, or opening remark, typically one entailing a degree of risk, that is calculated to gain an advantage
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/624810470047612929/prompt-gambit) on tumblr

He saw her from across the street, back curved into an uncomfortable angle as she read the spines of books on the middle and bottom tiers of the dollar book carts lined up on East 12th Street.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her, of course. He looked at the back of her curly head every Tuesday and Thursday, eight thirty to ten AM, Calculus Three. One of the largest lecture halls on campus - stadium-style seating, at least half of the class either sleeping or distracted by laptops during the lecture. 

He didn’t know very much about her, other than that based on the textbooks and notebooks piled up on the empty desk beside her, she had to be a science major. That, and she definitely wasn’t in his year - had to be ahead of him, still adjusting to college life in the middle of his first semester.

His roommate Charles only wanted to party. To meet as many girls as possible.

Jamie was here to study - for he knew how much his father had worked to afford this first-rate education. So he paid attention in class, and sometimes slept in the floor of the room shared by his friends Murtagh and Ian on the nights when Charles had one or two girls over in their very cramped dorm room.

So. Fresh from a rare victory won not without difficulty from Andre the chess hustler in Union Square - energy and confidence fizzing his blood - only one word flashed through his mind when he saw her.

Gambit. Used often to describe chess moves - where a player, at the opening of a match, makes a calculated sacrifice - not without risk - to gain a longer-term tactical advantage.

He crossed East 12th Street. Knowing it would be awkward. Hoping the risk would pay off.

Casually he strolled up to her, and bent to examine the books on the other side of the cart.

“2004 Zagat Restaurant Guide. I don’t know why people even bother with something like that.”

Swiftly he darted his eyes upward - freezing a bit when her eyes met his, flashing with laughter.

“They wouldn’t be selling it if there wasn’t a buyer,” she mused. “Even if it takes a while. Same with most of these books.”

He straightened up a bit. “Yeah, you can find good ones out here every once in a while. Though there’s a good reason why they’re only a dollar.”

She lifted her hands - displaying an armful of books. “Gonna judge me now?”

He quirked one eyebrow. “Never. What’s a dollar, at the end of the day? At least you’re not buying cigarettes.”

She tilted her head, looking at him in a new way. “Calculus Three. Professor Raymond.”

He nodded. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you. And then I saw you here, so…”

“Not brave enough to introduce yourself during class?”

He raised his chin a bit. “No. But here we are.”

Slowly a smile spread across her face. “Here we are. I’m Claire. You’re?”

“Jamie.”

She nodded. “Jamie. Let’s check out the books inside. And then let’s get lunch. What do you prefer?”

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Is this where I’m supposed to say something like, you decide, Claire, even though I have an opinion?”

Now she laughed. “Pizza or Ukrainian?”

Joy surged. “Why not both?”

When they were married inside the store, in the rare book room, the next year - her a senior, him a sophomore - the ten guests in attendance each received copies of the six books they’d purchased that day.


End file.
